Hole in the Sky
Hole in the Sky is the fourth episode of the third season of Voltron: Legendary Defender. It was released on Netflix along with the rest of the season on August 4, 2017. Synopsis The castle receives a distress signal that leads Allura and Coran to believe that they may not be the only surviving Alteans. Plot Summary The Paladins detect an Altean distress signal and go in hopes of finding any survivors. When getting to the coordinates the team find an Altean ship stuck in a portal made up of pure Quintessence. Pidge sends in a pod to survey the area but it gets destroyed by the power of the Quintessence. Allura insists on getting closer using Voltron, with the rest of the team disagreeing with the idea. Forming Voltron the Paladins move though the Quintessence making it to the other side of the portal where they find the other half of the Altean ship. Once on the other side they can no longer see the castle and begin to detect life on the ship. Through searching the ship the team get attack by Slav and a Shiro look-a-like named Sven. Pidge and Slav quickly figure out that they are in an alternate reality. Their conversation is cut short with the arrival of Alteans. The Alteans of this reality defeated the Galra 10,000 years ago and maintain peace over all the Galaxy. Lotor and his team watch and wait for their own plan to unfold. They set Voltron up to find a comet and return with it, so that they can steal it from them. Pidge, Hunk and Lance look at the comet and learn that it is made of the same thing as their Lions. The Altean with them hopes to make ships out of it so that they can bring peace to all realities. He then goes on to tell the Paladins how they maintain peace by taking people's will through implants injected into their brains in the form of cybernetic cogs. Sven and Slav break onto the ship to find Lance, Pidge and Hunk. They plan to stop the Alteans from getting the comet but are stopped by the guards and arrested. They are taken to where Keith and Allura are, but not before she can move the ship into one reality, making it possible to move the comet. The Paladins fight back against the Alteans and move to return to their Lions to take the comet. During the battle Sven is shot while saving Lance. Once the team return to their own reality they are shot at by Lotor, who takes the comet while the Paladins can't fight back. Featured Characters * Allura * Keith * Lance * Hunk * Pidge * Coran * Slav * Sven * Lotor Quotes "I'll be fine. Just take me to Space Hospital." Sven after being shot (contrast with the earlier-written caption for his death injury scene on this wiki) Notes * Sven, Shiro's counterpart, is a reference to Shiro's foundation character in Defender of the Universe, Sven, who piloted the Blue Lion. * From this episode onwards, Erica Luttrell voices Acxa, replacing Anika Noni Rose, who voiced her in the previous two episodes. Trivia * The Alternate Reality presented in this episode is based on the question "What would have happened if Alfor had chosen to form Voltron and fight, as per Allura's suggestion, rather than flee and hide the Lions?"AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery Gallery References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender episodes